Bar Night
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Team night turns into a whole lot more for Hotch and Emily. HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with finally the rest of my dare songs. I was given the ok to put my last four songs into one story. When I was told that, one thing hit me. Team night at the bar. Where else can you hear Bruce Springsteen, Michelle Branch, ABBA and Cyndi Lauper all in one place? Yeah, I'm not sure if any one bar would play all those songs at the same time but hey, it's working for this story. Summary will just give it away so have fun.

Disclaimer: None of the songs nor the show belong to me.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

It was team night and Morgan's turn to pick the place. And that was how Hotch found himself sitting at the team's table watching Emily dance with JJ, Garcia and Austin, who'd been brought along by Reid. Morgan was with the girls, mainly dancing with Garcia while Dave and Reid got another round of drinks. JJ had tried to get Dave to dance but the older man made JJ blush by saying he had more fun watching. Hotch knew it was pathetic for him to be sitting there staring at Emily while she had fun but he couldn't help it. He'd been watching her through three songs now. The names the DJ had said sticking in Hotch's mind. Born to Run, Springsteen, Does you mother know, ABBA, he wasn't sure who requested that song and Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Cyndi Lauper. The last song was what got the girls out onto the floor. The four had squealed quite loudly, making all four men wince in pain before moving quickly to the dance floor.

"Stop staring Aaron, you're boarding pathetic."

Hotch shifted his gaze from Emily to Dave, who had returned to the table. Another glance at the dance floor told Hotch Reid had joined his date.

"I passed pathetic when I started watching her from my office Dave." Hotch admitted with a sigh.

Dave resisted the urge to smack the man he thought of as a brother. "Just go out there and tell her already. Trust me, she returns your feelings."

Hotch sat back, crossing his arms. "You don't even know what my feeling are Dave."

"You love her." Dave said simply. "I've seen it for months now."

Shifting uncomfortably as Dave hit the nail on the head, Hotch returned his eyes to the dance floor. "How do you know she returns them?"

Dave laughed as he leaned forward on the table. "Aaron, you two, outside of JJ and Henry, are my family, there isn't a thing you can hide from me, no matter how hard you try. You're both open books, that's how I know you can go out there and she won't turn you down."

Hotch bit back a groan. He hated it when Dave played the family card. But the older man was right. Emily and Hotch couldn't keep anything from him so if Dave said Emily felt the same way about Hotch as he did about her, Hotch knew it was true.

"I'm not going out there while she's surrounded by the team." Hotch said.

Dave smirked and stood. He had him. "I'll be right back."

Before Hotch could stop him, Dave made his way over to Emily, leaning close enough so she could hear him and motioned back towards Hotch. Emily nodded and followed where Dave pointed. Hotch wasn't sure what he wanted more. To kill his best friend or to let the chair he was sitting in eat him. Aaron Hotchner was not a coward. He could take on any unsub. But give him a moment on talk to the woman he was quickly falling in love with about said feeling and he wanted to disappear. He watched Emily pat Dave's arm before moving over to the table. Emily stood in front of him and nodded her head to the door.

"We don't need the team watching us." she said softly.

Hotch nodded his agreement and took the hand Emily held out, following her from the bar.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan looked at Dave after Hotch and Emily left. "What's going on?"

Dave smirked. "Our friends are getting their acts together."

The team smiled. "Finally!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch let Emily led him across the street to the small park that was there. They could still hear the club and Hotch caught the DJ announcing Everywhere by Michelle Branch. Deciding they needed to face each other, and not sitting in some funny position on a bench, Hotch pulled Emily to a stop. Standing would be ok.

"What did Dave say to get you to come over?" Hotch asked.

Emily smiled. "He said you and I had something to talk about that should have been taken care of a while ago."

Hotch nodded as he looked at the ground. "Sounds about right."

Emily squeezed the hand Hotch didn't realize she'd still been holding. "We can't really talk if you aiming your words at the ground."

Hotch looked up and saw the teasing glint in Emily's eyes. He felt a smile over taking his face.

"You have a point." Hotch said. "I'm not sure the ground would fully understand what I'm going to say."

Emily laughed lightly. "No, it might not. However, I'm pretty sure I will."

"That's what I'm hoping for." Hotch said.

They both just looked at each other for a moment, trying to gather their thoughts.

"This has been a long time coming, hasn't it?" Emily asked.

Hotch nodded. "I think it has been. But it's a good thing, right?"

"A very good thing." Emily said. "As long as we both want it."

Hotch gave Emily's hand a squeeze. "Don't worry Emily, we both want this."

Emily felt herself relax some. "Good."

Hotch took a deep breath and felt an out of character moment coming but knew, in order to get his feelings across to Emily, he had to step out of his usual shoes.

"I don't know when it started Em." Hotch said softly.

"When what started?" Emily asked.

"When my day didn't really begin until I saw you come into the bullpen. When just hearing your voice after a bad case was enough to stop all the dark thoughts twisting in my head." Hotch paused. "When I realized just how much I needed you."

Emily stepped closer to Hotch. He went out of his comfort zone to explain to her, now it was her turn. "You're not alone in any of those. My morning is made when I see you watching from your office, just being around you after a tough case makes the aftermath easier to deal with and I need you just as much as you need me."

Hotch felt himself smiling as he reached up and brushed Emily's hair back behind her ears. Without another thought, he leaned forward, closing the gap between them. Emily, shocked, took a moment to respond. But it wasn't a long moment by any means. Her free hand found its way around Hotch's neck to hold him close while their clasped hands stayed locked together.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave looked back at the rest of the team as they watched from the doorway of the bar.

"I think they figured it out." JJ said from her place, tucked against Dave's side.

"Certainly looks that way to me." Morgan said. "What do you think Mama?"

Garcia smiled. "All I can say is, it's about damn time."

"I think we should head in." Reid said, though he was smiling.

"Spence is right." Austin said. "They don't need us watching them. They've just fine."

Dave nodded his agreement and ushered the team back into the bar. He glanced at Hotch and Emily one more time before heading in with a smile.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The two pulled apart with soft, lingering pecks before resting their foreheads together.

"Feel any need to go back inside?" Hotch asked softly.

Emily shook her head. "Nope, got everything I need right here."

Hotch smiled. "How about we go some place that isn't a public park?"

"I like that plan." Emily said.

Hotch kissed her again before leading her down the street where he'd parked his car earlier that night. The team would forgive them for not saying bye.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yes Hotch and Emily were ooc but I like how it worked out AND I fit all four of my last dare songs in. Nice, huh? Alright kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
